Some
by Skyiee
Summary: Gak bisa bikin sumary, happy birthday Baekhyun. drama, hurt comfort, rated M Nc garing? CHANBAEK. GS FOR UKE


Some

.

.

Genre : drama, hurt comfort.

Maincast : Chanbaek

Other kast: temuin sendiri

Warning: Genderswitch, alur terlalu cepat dan latar mungkin tidak jelas, ccerita pasaran.

Langsung aja, selamat membaca ini fanfic pertama ku untuk pair Chanbak sebenernya susah juga bikinnya! Maaf kalau gak ngefeel.

12154kaisoo

.

.

.

****HAPPY READINGS****

.

.

.

***SORRY FOR TYPOS***

.

.

.

.

Normal pov

"ah aku pergi dulu, Lu~"

"kau mau kemana?"

"aku mau ke perpustakaan, bye selamat menikmati kencan kalian ne!" yeoja bermata sipit itu melenggang pergi dengan perasaan nyeri di hatinya.

"ya sudah" jawab Luhan datar

"dah~" tangannya melambai dengan wajahnya yang memperlihatkan senyum yang terlihat manis, membuat namja tinggi di sebelah Luhan terpesona.

"Chagi, kenapa diam?" tanya Luhan

"ah, tidak~" jawabnya sekenanya.

.

.

.

.

***Baekhyun-pov***

Hai kenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswi dari universitas Seoul tingkat akhir S1, aku hanyalah yeoja biasa dan tentunya aku dari kalangan keluarga biasa-biasa saja kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa berkuliah di sala satu kampus ternama ini? jika kalian menebak aku mendapat beasiswa itu salah, aku bisa berkuliah karena hasil jeri payah ku sendiri, dengan penghasilan yang cukup membantu keuangan kedua orangtua ku akhirnya aku bisa berkuliah di sini.

Aku meninggalkan Luhan dan Juga sahabat ku di bangku taman kampus siang ini, aku tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan itu, sebenarnya aku sedikit kesal pada sahabat laki-laki ku itu, ya dia namja berkulit berpostur tinggi dan emm...tampan yang tadi duduk di sebelah teman ku—Luhan. Luhan yeoja cantik dengan mata rusa berbinar, rambut pirang bergelombang yang membingkai wajahnya dengan sangat pas membuat paras nya terlihat semakin cantik, siapa yang tidak akan tertarik padanya, tentu saja semua namja akan suka padanya, apalagi dia tidak seperti ku dia adalah anak dari pengusaha terkenal di Korea Selatan ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dua sejoli itu untuk menikmati waktu mereka berdua, tapi entah kenapa saat aku melihat tatapan sahabatku tadi aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, entahlah aku tidak tahu itu apa, aku tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Aku dan dia hanya sekedar sahabat tidak lebih.

.

.

Kubuka layar ponselku saat aku merasakan getar di ponselku tadi, aku membuka pesan yang masuk, pesan itu dari sahabatku tadi, senyum ku merekah saat melihat isi pesan itu. Rasanya aku tak sabar untuk pulang bersama dengannya, tapi tunggu dulu bukankah seharusnya dia pulang bersama Luhan?. Jariku bergerak di atas layar menyusun kata-kata untuk membalas pesan dari sahabat ku itu. Sedikit ragu untuk mengirim pesan itu sebenarnya, aku menolak untuk pulang bersamanya. Pesan itu terkirim dan baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kaki ku untuk masuk kedalam perpustakaan aku berhenti kembali. Dia, sahabatku membalas pesan ku lagi.

'tidak ada penolakan kita pulang bersama'

Isi pesan itu membuatku sebal sebenarnya, jika dia sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu berati itu tandanya dia tengah marah saat ini.

Aku tidak membalas pesan dari sahabat ku itu, aku hanya bisa membuang nafasku kasar dan berjalan kembali memasuki perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Layar ponselku terus bergetar dan berkedip memperlihatkan beberapa pesan yang masuk, aku tahu pesan itu dari siapa tentu saja dari sahabat ku dia akan terus mengirim pesannya jika tidak dapat balasan dariku.

Aku menaikan kembali kacamata ku yang sedikit melorot tadi, sebenarnya mataku ini tidak ada kelainan mataku ini normal dan masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, namun untuk membuatku dijauhi oleh namja-namja nakal diluar sana aku harus membuat penampilan ku sedikit berbeda.

.

.

.

* * *

SOME

* * *

.

.

.

***Normal-pov***

"yaa... kenapa sedari tadi kau memainkan ponsel mu terus?"

"lagi pula kau sedang fokus pada tugas mu bukan?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihakan tatapannya.

"apa kau sedang berhubungan dengan yeoja lain?" selidik Luhan membuat namja tampan di hadapannya mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar ponsel pintarnya.

"kau bicara apa? Sudah selesai, lebih baik kita pulang" ucapnya membuat Luhan terlihat tak suka kali ini, Luhan menutup layar laptopnya kasar dan membersekan beberapa kertas yang tergeletak di meja, kemudian memakai tas nya.

"baiklah aku pulang, dan aku akan pulang sendiri" ucapnya kemudian melenggang pergi keluar Caffe.

"Luhan~" panggil namja itu yang ternyata adalah sahabat Baekhyun, dan sekaligus namjachingu Luhan dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

****Chanyeol-Pov****

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, sungguh aku tak tahan dengan yeojachinguku itu, ya walaupun aku akui dia itu cantik tapi dia sangatlah manja dan sifat manja nya itulah yang membuatku tak sanggup mempertahankan hubungan ini, aku ingin memutuskannya namun tidak ada alasan untuk itu, dan sebenarnya aku merasa tak tega juga padanya, dia tidak pernah berhianat pada ku dan dia selalu bersikap manis padaku, tidak seperti Baekhyun sahabat ku itu dia selalu cuek dan Jutek. Kenapa aku menyangkut pautkannya pada si ayam itu, ahh aku jadi merindukannya... aishh lagi-lagi perasaan ini yang mengganggu ku selama dua bulan terakhir ini, persaaan yang selalu membuatku resah dibuatnya, aku ingin selalu di dekat sahabatku itu, aku ingin mendengar tawanya, melihat senyum nya dan aku ingin mencicipi... bibir tipisnya.

"argghh..." aku mengusap wajah ku kasar, kenapa aku memikirkan yeoja nerd itu saat ini, tunggu dulu... tidak. Sebenarnya sahabat mungilku itu tidak nerd, justru dia jauh lebih cantik dari Luhan apalagi tubuhnya itu 'ugh' lebih sexy dari kebanyakan yeoja di kampusku.

Sepertinya otak mesumku mulai kembali saat mengingat tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya di balut handuk waktu itu, ya aku pernah melihatnya yang hanya mengenakan handuk sebatas dada, dulu aku masuk kedalam kamarnya dan aku melihat dia yang baru saja selesai mandi. Karena kami sahabat dari kecil, aku dan dia seolah sudah biasa akan hal itu. Dan asal kalian tahu, aku sering melihat Baekhyun yang sedang ganti baju, tapi aku tidak melihatnya langsung, aku hanya melihat siluetnya lewat jendela kamarku, rumah kami bersebelahan.

.

.

Tanpa memikirkan perasaan Luhan yang keluar cafe dengan raut wajah kesalnya tadi, aku tidak memikirkan yeoja itu yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanyalah yeoja bermata sipit dengan kacamata super besarnya itu dia pasti masih ada di kampus, ya bukankah dia tadi bilang dia pergi ke perpustakaan. Dengan langkah besar aku menuju mobilku dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kampus, sungguh tak sabar rasanya untuk bertemu dengan dia. Sudah dua minggu aku tidak ke rumahnya dan selama itu pula aku hanya berbicara denganya lewat pesan singkat dan jika ada waktu untuk bertemu dengannya pun itu hanya sekedar salam perpisahan, dia selalu menghindar jika aku ada di dekat Luhan, mungkin dia merasa tak enak hati atau apalah aku tidak tahu.

.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki ruangan dengan buku-buku yang berjejer rapih di rak-rak yang lumayan tinggi didalamnya, ku edarkan pandangan ku untuk mencari keberadaan yeoja yang membuat dada ku berdebar saat ini. Mataku terpaku, memandang ke arah meja di bagian pojok ruangan memperlihatkan Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur dengan buku yang dijadikan bantalan kepalanya di meja.

Aku mendekat ke arahnya, aku menyibak rambut hitam lurusnya menyelipkan anak rambut yang terasa halus itu di belakang telinganya, dia tidak memakai kacamatanya saat ini, aku semakin terpesona di buatnya.

Ruangan dengan ciri khas ketenangan ini membuatku nyaman saat ini, perpustakaan kali ini sudah sepi, dan disini hanya ada kami berdua dan pustakawan tentunya, namun kali ini dia tidak terlihat keberadaanya.

Ku tatap intens wajahnya, senyum di wajah ku mengembang saat melihat dia yang sedikit terusik karena ulahku, aku lihat dia yang kembali memposisikan kepalanya agar nyaman. Tak tega rasanya membangunkan nya saat ini, pasti dia lelah karena pekerjaan paruh waktu nya. Dan aku memutuskannya untuk menunggu sampai dia terbangun sendiri.

Lama aku menunggunya untuk terbangun, aku mencoba menepuk pipinya pelan, namun dia tidak bergeming, padahal sekarang sudah jam empat sore. Tidak mataku kini beralih pada bibir merah mudanya, bibir itu bibir yang selalu membuatku ingin menyentuhnya dengan bibirku.

Kudekatkan wajahku kewajahnya, persetan dengan istilah aku mencuri ciuman darinya.

.

.

****Author-pov****

Chanyeol segera menarik wajahnya kembali menjauh dari wajah Baekhyun, dia terlonjak kaget saat mendengar ponsel Baekhyun yang berdering, lebih tepatnya suara itu seperti suara jam alarm.

Baekhyun terbangun, matanya bergerak-gerak kecil namun masih terpejam, tangannya mengulur untuk meraih ponselnya dia meraih ponsel itu dan mematikannya dengan gerakan malas, sementara Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Baekhyun~" ucapChanyeol membuat Baekhyun kaget dan terjatuh dari kursi serta di ikuti suara debuman buku jatuh menghantam kepalanya.

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang menepis tumpukan buku di meja karena kekagetannya membuat dia kesakitan, belum lagi bokongnya yang terasa sakit karena menghantam dinginnya lantai perpustakaan.

"Baek~ Gwenchana?" panikChanyeol kemudian berjongkok dan memegang bahu Baekhyun.

"awww, appo" cicit Baekhyun

"maafkan aku~" lirih Chanyeol dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

"kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspressi terlihat kesakitannya.

"aku ingin menjemput mu" Dia membantu Baekhyun berdiri

"aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Baekhyun dingin,

"kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan ku"Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

"kau membuatku khawatir"

"kau berlebihan, bukankah kau sedang bersama Luhan?'' tanyanya datar dan bersikap biasa.

"eum, ya beberapa jam yang lalu"

"sudah jam empat Chanyeol, aku harus segera pulang" ucap Baekhyun kemudian memungut buku-buku yang tadi terjatuh, mengembalikan buku itu ke mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang, dia tidak ingin di cuekan oleh Baekhyun.

"biar aku membantu mu" tawarnya halus

"tidak perlu" jawab Baekhyun cuek

"yakin tidak menginginkan bantuan ku?'' tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum meremehkan

"eum, aku bisa sendiri" ucap Baekhyun dan kemudian menarik kursi untuk membantunya menaruh buku di atas rak yang lumayan tinggi,Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa tertawa saat ini.

"berhentilah tertawa, ini perpustakaan" ucap Baekhyun datar membuat Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya.

"Baekie, apa kau tidak merindukan ku?"

'tentu saja iya' batin Baekhyun.

"merindukan mu?" ucap Baekhyun berusaha besrsikap biasa.

"nde, aku sangat merindukan mu, apa kau tidak" tanya Chanyeol.

Hati Baekhyun merasa hangat akan ucapan Chanyeol, jantungnya pun kembali berdetak tak normal saat ini.

"aku tidak" ucapnya bohong, membuatChanyeol menundukan kepalanya saat ini.

Hening beberapa saat

.

.

"baiklah aku pulang~" ucap Chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di perpustakaan.

'mianhe~' batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bergerak gelisah di ranjangnya, sedari tadi dia melihat ke arah ponselnya yang masih enggan memunculkan sesuatu,Chanyeol mena ntikan pesan atau pun panggilan Baekhyun, namun hal yang dinantikannya itu tidak ada sama sekali. Tidak tahan dengan persaan ini, Chanyeol menyibak selimut nya kasar turun dari ranjang dan keluar rumah masih dengan piama lengkapnya, dia pergi ke rumah sebelahnya, rumah itu tak lain adalah rumah Baekhyun, rumah yeoja yang membuatnya gila selama akhir-akhir menekan bel kediaman keurga Byun dengan brutal membuat seisi didalam rumah keluarga Byun itu di buat kesal jadinya, sementara Baekhyun dengan santainya dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menikmati lagu yang berputar lewat headsetnya saat ini.

.

.

"ada apa Chanyeol?" tanya Ryeowook dengan ekspresi kebingungan nya saat ini.

"bibi apa Baekhyun ada didalam?"

"ya dia sedang—"

"aku masuk bibi!" sela Chanyeol memotong ucapan ibu Baekhyun.

"aishh..ada apa ini?" Ucap Ryeowook bingung.

.

.

.

Brak

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun kasar, Baekhyun yang merasa kaget akan Chanyeol yang masuk tiba-tiba kedalam kamarnya, hanya bisa mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang terlontar dari mulut mungil nya membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal.

"yaak idiot, apa-apaan kau ini masuk tiba-tiba mengganggu ketenangan orang saja" dengusn Baekhyun melepas headset yang menyumpal kedua telinganya tadi.

"yakk Baekhyun kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini pada ku eoh?" nada Chanyeol terdengar meninggi seperti Baekhyun.

"apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti, berhentilah berteriak-teriak kau pikir kamarku ini hutan" dengus Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin geram.

"mana ponsel mu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba merangkak naik ke atas ranjang Baekhyun, kemudian mengambil ponsel yang berada di tangan sahabatnya itu.

"kau mau apakan ponsel ku~?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mencoba meraih ponselnya

"yakk Chanyeol kembalikan" pekik Baekhyun.

"tidak. aku ingin lihat, siapa yang berani-beraninya membuat mu seperti ini padaku. Apa kau sudah punya namjachingu dan melupakan ku begitu saja eoh? Siapa dia apakah Kai?"

"kau bicara apa? Chanyeol kembalikan~" Baekhyun memukul tangan Chanyeol sehingga membuat namja berpostur tinggi itu terbaring di ranjang saat ini.

"kembalikan" ucap Baekhyun kini sudah menindih tubuh Chanyeol.

Kejadian seperti ini sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali terjadi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang selalu bertengkar hal kecil terkadang membuat keduanya berakhir seperti ini.

"tunggu sebentar" ucap Chanyeol memainkan ponsel Baekhyun tanpa menyadari posisi keduanya yang sudah terlihat intim saat ini,

.

.

"Nonna, Hyung apa yang kalian lakuan?" ucapan dari adik laki-laki Baekhyun membuatChanyeol dan Baekhyun menjauhkan posisinya saat ini.

"eoh...kokie..ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat" ucap Chanyeol.

"EOMMA, APPA... NONNA DAN CHANYEOL HYUNG, EOMMA..." Teriak Jongkok membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap satu sama lain 'bagaimana ini' batin keduanya.

"Gara-gara kau" dengus Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"kenapa menyalahkan ku? Kau sendiri yang menindih ku" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"kau~, lalu bagaimana ini?" dengus Baekhyun kemudian terlihat cemas

"Mollayo...kita lihat saja reaksi orangtua mu" ucap Chanyeol menggedikan bahunya santai.

"kau ingin mati?" pekik Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

"ada apa kokie?" tanya Ryeowook pada anak bungsunya yang bernama Jungkook.

"Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun nonna sedang berbuat yang tidak-tidak''

"benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook dengan melebarkan matanya.

"eum, eomma lihat saja sendiri"

"tidak mau, biarkan saja mereka melakukannya"

"mwo?" pekik Jongkook tak percaya akan ucapan eommanya.

Ryeowook berjalan pergi kekamarnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas, sepertinya dia bahagia jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbuat seperti itu, dan Ryeowook pun sebenarnya sudah tak sabar menantikan kehadiran cucu, lagi pula Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah mengenal sejak lama dan Ryeowook pun menyetuji mereka jika keduanya sampai menikah.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa tidak ada orang kemari?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"mungkin mereka membiarkan kita seperti yang di pikirkan adik mu sekarang"

"Memangnya apa yang sedang di pikirkan adik ku?"

"kau dan aku bercinta" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun membuahkan tinjuan yang mendarat di perutnya.

"dasar mesum!" ucap Baekhyun, wajah Baekhyun terlihat memerah saat ini.

"Sudahlah aku pulang, jangan lupa membalas pesan ku dan besok kita berangkat bersama ne"

"andwae, aku tidak ingin membuat Luhan cemburu"

"terserah kau saja, tidak ada penolakan. Aku akan menunggu mu pagi nanti"

"dasar pemaksa"

"sudah Baekie, Oppa pulang dulu ne? jaljayo~" ucap Chanyeol terdengar menggoda Baekhyun sambil mengusak rambutnya.

"dasar Idiot, menjijikan aku lebih tua dari mu dasar..." cibiran Baekhyun tak di dengar oleh Chanyeol yang sudah melesat keluar kamar.

.

.

.

 _"_ _kau sudah tidur?''_ tanya Chanyeol via line.

"belum" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

" _waeyo?"_ Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"aku sedang memikirkan seseorang" 'lebih tepatnya kau' batin Baekhyun melanjutakan.

" _nugu?''_ ekspressi Chanyeol terlihat tak suka kali ini.

"kau tidak perlu tahu~" balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengirimkan sticker dengan gambar wajah memerah marah.

"kau kenapa?" balas Baekhyun sungguh polos.

' _'_ _tidak apa-apa sudah aku mau tidur_ " jawab Chanyeol kemudian meletakan ponselnya kasar.

Beberapa menit Chanyeol menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun dia berharap jika Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat malam untuknya, namun sudah lima menit dia menunggu yeoja itu belum membalas pesan nya.

Baru saja Chanyeol menutup matanya, namun dia kembali membukanya saat mendengar ponsel di sebelahnya berbunyi halus.

"jaljayo Chanyeol :) '' pesan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat ini. 'malam Baek, aku mencintai mu' batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

" Chagiya~ " Luhan menyapa Chanyeol dengan begitu girang di pagi hari sementara tatapan nya berubah menjadi tajam saat melihat Baekhyun di sebelah Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku semalam?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol yang terlihat serba salah.

"aku tidak memainkan ponselku dan aku tidur cepat semalam" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

'kau tidur cepat dan tidak memainkan ponsel mu semalam? Lalu siapa yang membalas pesan ku , dasar 'playboy' batin Baekhyun tak percaya kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Luhan.

''Baekhyun~" teriak Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang sudah melangkah pergi jauh.

"untuk apa memanggilnya~?'' tanya Luhan tak suka sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan begitu gontai menyusuri gang sempit dengan salju tebal yang mengarahkannya menuju ke tempat bekerjanya, dia kembali merapatakan mantel tebalnya berusaha membuat badannya agar tetap hangat. Dua puluh menit yang lalu Baekhyun sudah keluar dari kampusnya dan saat inilah dia kembali melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti biasanya, dia harus pergi ke caffe untuk bekerja hari ini.

Terlihat uap keluar dari mulut mungil Baekhyun menandakan betapa dinginnya cuaca saat ini, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat terlalu dingin saat ini.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya, dia belum melihatnya saat ini karena dengan kepala tertunduknya Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat sepasang sepatu yang tengah di pakai seseorang tersebut, sepatu itu sepertinya milik laki-laki dan tidak terasa asing bagi Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membola saat mendapati siapa orang yang tengah berada di hadapanya, orang itu adalah Jongin.

"mau ke caffe?" tanya Jongin.

"eum~" Gumam Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

Baekhyun pun hanya pasrah ketika tangan mungilnya di genggam oleh tangan besar Jongin.

"ughh dingin sekali..." keluh Jongin terlihat uap keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baekhyun kau harus menghangatkan ku lagi~" ucap Jongin, dan Baekhyun mengerti dengan ucapan namja tan disebelahnya ini, dia hanya bisa tersenyum kelewat manis.

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui ada seseorang yang tertegun dibelakangnya saat orang itu menangkap ucapan Jongin. Orang itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol

.

.

.

Author-pov

Mata Chanyeol memanas melihat tangan Baekhyun yang di genggam oleh Jongin. Berjarak beberapa meter di belakang Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan seorang diri di jalan dengan salju menumpuk cukup tebal, Chanyeol tidak berani menghampiri Baekhyun, dia hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh.

Walaupun dengan perasaan kecewanya Chanyeol tetap mengikuti arah Baekhyun dan Jongin. Namun Chanyeol di buat tertegun saat Jongin meminta Baekhyun untuk 'menghangatkan' tubuhnya? dan tunggu namja dengan kulit tan itu bilang bahwa Baekhyun harus menghangatkan tubuhnya 'lagi', apa mungkin Baekhyun sudah melakukannya lebih dari satu kali? Pikir Chanyeol tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol di buat kecewa setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat melihat Baekhyun dan Jongin yang bergandengan di depan matanya dan perkataan Jongin yang benar-benar membuatnya tak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat polos selama ini.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjauhi Baekhyun, dua hari ini Chanyeol tidak membalas pesan dan mengangkat panggilan dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"CHANYEOL~!" Teriak Baekhyun di siang hari saat dia baru saja selesai kuliah.

" Chan, tunggu~" Tangannya memegang tangan kekar Chanyeol.

" Yeo-!'' baru saja Baekhyun akan bicara pada Chanyeol namun ucapannya terpotong dengan pekikan 'merdu' dari Luhan

" YEOLIE~" Teriaknya, Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar.

Baekhyun mencoba bersikap biasa, pasti Chanyeol melakukan ini karena ada Luhan saat ini pikirnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini Baek?" nada bicara Luhan terdengar tak suka.

Mulut mungil Baekhyun baru saja membuka namun dia kembali mengatupkan mulutnya saat Luhan yang kembali bicara dengan nada yang terdengar sangat dingin.

"kau mau merubah sahabat mu menjadi kekasih mu begitu?" tanya Luhan lagi, Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Luhan dengan bingung.

"apa maksudmu?'' tanya Baekhyun, hati Baekhyun merasa teriris saat Chanyeol enggan melihat ke arahnya sedari tadi.

''sudahlah Lu, ayo~" ajak Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan. Jujur saja hati Chanyeol serasa di remas saat Luhan berkata hal seperti itu pada Baekhyun.

"dasar yeoja pengganggu!" ucap Luhan sarkastis. Merasa tak terima dengan ucapan Luhan, Baekhyun menahan pergelangan Luhan cukup kuat.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun masih bisa menahan emosinya kali ini.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Luhan

"kau masih belum mengerti? Akan aku jelaskan, kau... walaupun aku tahu kau adalah sahabat namjachingu ku tapi kau jangan harap kau akan menjadi kekasihnya, kau bertingkah seperti kau adalah pasangannya saja, kau selalu mengganggu waktuku dengannya. Aku tidak suka saat kau bertingkah sok polos di dekatnya'' ucap Luhan panjang lebar sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa mengepalakan kedua tangganya.

''jadi kau anggap aku pengganggu hubungan mu begitu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada meninggi tersulut emosi.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca saat Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri dan tidak membelanya 'ya aku hanya sahabatnya, dia pasti lebih membela kekasihnya' batin Baekhyun.

"iya, kenapa? dasar yeoja murahan"

Plak

Luhan mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pipi mulus Baekhyun. Luhan tidak sanggup menahan emosinya saat mengingat senyuman Chanyeol yang selalu terlihat lembut untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya terkejut, menatap Luhan tak percaya. Namun perasaan Chanyeol kembali di buat kesal saat mengingat kejadian Jongin dan Baekhyun saat itu,Chanyeol masih kecewa dengan Baekhyun, tapi melihat Baekhyun yang hampir menangis membuat Chanyeol benar-benar sesak dan tidak tahan melihatnya.

Mata itu mata yang selalu berbinar di depan Chanyeol walaupun di batasi oleh kaca, tapi Chanyeol tahu betapa indahnya mata sahabatnya itu. Senyuman yang selalu terlihat manis di wajah imut sahabatnya kini tidak ada lagi di gantikan dengan bibirnya yang mulai bergetar karena emosi, sungguh Chanyeol ingin memeluk erat Baekhyun.

" Lu...kau..." ucap Baekhyun kemudian mengayunkan tangannya untuk membalas perbuatan Luhan.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menghindar dia tidak merasakan tamparan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya, tubuhnya bergetar karena takut baru kali ini dia melakukan tindakan kasar pada yeoja.

"kau memang murahan Baek" ucap Chanyeol dingin kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya di tangan Baekhyun.

Hati Baekhyun seperti di tusuk-tusuk merasa amat nyeri dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

Dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk Baekhyun terus menitikan air matanya, berdiri seorang diri dengan badan bergemetar di parkiran kampus yang masih terlihat orang disana-sini.

"Chanyeol...hiks..." isak Baekhyun. Hatinya benar-benar di buat sakit akan sikap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu setelah kejadian Baekhyun yang di tampar oleh Luhan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil cuti untuk sementara waktu, lagi pula ini musim dingin dan sebentar lagi Natal.

Baekhyun pergi ke Rumah neneknya di Busan, dia pergi dengan keluarganya meninggalkan rumah bertingkat dua dengan kesan nyaman yang sangat terasa itu.

Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol? dua minggu itu pula Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan nya, hati Baekhyun masih terasa sakit ketika Chanyeol melontarkan kata yang tidak pantas ditujukan untuknya.

''kau memang murahan'' lirih Baekhyun mencoba mengulang ucapan Chanyeol, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan lemas ke arah dapur dan mengambil air dingin di dalam kulkasnya, pagi natal yang membosankan untuk Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun-ah, bisa antarkan ini untuk keluarga Chanyeol?"

"eoh?'' Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"ada apa dengan mu?''

"a..anni..ba..baiklah" jawab Baekhyun gugup kemudian mengambil satu kotak dengan barang yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui di dalamnya, mungkin kue atau biskuit pikir Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Jantung Baekhyun berpacu liar saat dia mulai menekan bel pintu kediaman keluarga Park . 'aku harap bukan Chanyeol yang membukanya' batin Baekhyun berdoa.

Baekhyun mendesah lega saat mendapati Nyonya Park yang muncul di balik pintu.

"Baekie-ya... lama tidak bertemu. Masuklah dulu...ayo di sini dingin!" ajak Nyonya Park semangat.

Setelah berperang dengan perasaannya Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah yang hampir satu bulan ini tidak pernah di injak lagi olehnya.

"Baekhyun-ah akhir-akhir ini bibi tidak melihat mu, kau kemana saja? bibi sangat merindukan mu" tanyanya Nyonya park tersenyum manis sambil menerima kotak yang di ulurkan tangan Baekhyun.

"ah..itu aku dan keluarga pergi ke Busan bibi"

"EOMMMA DIMANA EOMMA MENARUH MANTEL KU?" Pekikan suara berat Chanyeol terdengar di ruang tengah keluarga Park.

"tsk, dasar anak itu. Ah...Baekhyun apa kau bisa mengantarkannya? Kaki bibi terasa sakit untuk menaiki tangga''

"eoh? N..nde~" jawab Baekhyun gugup, Baekhyun tidak siap jika harus bertemu dengan namja yang telah membuatnya sakit selama dua minggu ini, dan Baekhyun juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan Nyonya Park.

.

.

.

.

Krieeettt

Pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka perlahan.

Chanyeol mengancingkan kancing kemeja bagian atasnya dan membalikan badannya menghadap ke pintu yang terbuka.

"Baekhyun...?'' Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama berurusan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera berjalan mendekati ranjang dan menaruh mantel tebal milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertegun saat melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya namja jangkung itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"a..aku mau keluar Yeol" ucap Baekhyun membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Bruk

Tubuh Baekhyun sudah sempurna duduk di tepi ranjang Chanyeol.

"untuk apa kau kesini?'' tanya Chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun meremas ujung rok dressnya, dia merasa takut jika Chanyeol sudah bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"tatap aku" titah Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sengit.

Baekhyun mendongakan wajahnya menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Mata Baekhyun terlihat berkaca-kaca, dia kembali menundukan wajanya tak berani menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dia menatap Baekhyun intens dengan wajah yang masih terlihat datar.

Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan kacamata Baekhyun, yeoja bermata sipit itu hanya bisa diam di hadapan Chanyeol.

'aku kecewa padamu Baek' batin Chanyeol.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajanya ke arah Baekhyun.

Bibir mereka bertemu, Baekhyun masih berdiam diri dengan tubuhnya yang menegang karena perlakuan Chanyeol yang membautnya terkejut.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat namun lembut dia menekan tengkuk Baekhyun, menikmati sesi ciumannya lebih dalam lagi. Baekhyun terbuai ketika merasakan lumatan-lumatan bibir Chanyeol, sesekali dia juga membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan ragu karena malu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol saat merasakan Chanyeol yang mulai membelai paha mulusnya.

'' apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol?'' tanya Baekhyun

"jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu Baek, kau menikmati ciuman ku tadi bukan. Aku tak habis pikir... kau memang yeoja murahan" ucap Chanyeol memandang remeh Baekhyun.

Plak

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Chanyeol

"KAU.." Pekik Chanyeol tidak terima.

"apa maksudmu Chan, aku bukan yeoja murahan hiks.." ucap Baekhyun terisak dengan badan yang mulai bergetar.

"cih, kau pikir aku tidak tahu huh?" kesadaran Chanyeol mulai menghilang akibat emosi.

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTI MAKSUDMU CHA-mpphthh.." pekikan Baekhyun di bungkam bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencium dan melumat bibir Baekhyun begitu rakus dan menuntut, Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya menerima perlakuan Chanyeol yang seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya kecewa.

Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol kasar,

"hiks..kenapa kau seperti ini yeol..hiks.." isak Baekhyun, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"kau tidak bisa pergi" ujar Chanyoel berjalan cepat ke arah pintu dan menguncinya cepat-cepat.

"kau sudah datang ke kamar ku seorang diri, jadi lakukanlah seperti kau melayani Jongin'' ucap Chanyeol sungguh tidak di mengerti Baekhyun.

Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun di seret dan di hempaskan ke atas ranjang.

Tubuhnya di himpit oleh tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, a...apa yang akan kau lakukan?'' tanya Baekhyun dengan tubuh bergetarnya.

''aku kedinginan, kau harus menghangatkan ku"

Srak

Tangan kekar Chanyeol merobek kasar dress Baekhyun dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Chan jangan kumohon hiks.." isak Baekhyun.

"wae? Bukankah kau sudah biasa melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

''kau bukan Chanyeol yang aku kenal...hiks..lepas..." Baekhyun memberontak di bawah kungkungan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasakan perih di kedua pergelangan tangannya yang di cengkram kuat oleh Chanyeol.

'dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya jika kau tidak seperti ini Chan' batin Baekhyun dia kembali menangis. Bagaiman bisa sahabat yang selalu bercanda padanya berbuat hal seperti ini padanya, walaupun dia mencintai Chanyeol tapi dia tidak terima di perlakukan kasar seperti ini.

"Shhh..." Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol mencumbu lehernya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang mulai melesak kedalam lubang kewanitaanya.

"ahh..nghh.." Baekhyun berusaha tak mendesah saat mulut Chanyeol mulai mencium dan mengulum puting payudaranya yang tegang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AKHHHH..." Pekik Baekhyun lolos saat merasakan benda tumpul menembus selaput kewanitaanya.

"Baek, kau masih..." ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak percayanya, melihat ke arah penyatuannya, darah mengalir mengotori sprei di bawah sana.

"hiks...sakit..." isak Baekhyun merasakan perih yang teramat sakit di vaginanya membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol benar-benar bodoh karena sudah salah paham dengan Baekhyun, seharusnya Chanyeol tetap mempercayai kepolosan sahabatnya ini. Dia merasa bersalah telah mengambil hal berharga dari Baekhyun.

"aku membenci mu..hiks.." ucap Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol mengarah memegang dagu Baekhyun, namun yeoja itu enggan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Baek, tatap aku" ucap Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol

Keduanya menatap intens satu sama lain hanya ada pandangan tulus dari sorot mata Chanyeol.

''mianhe... aku terlalu bodoh Baek" ucap Chanyeol menyesal.

"hiks..kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Yeol? Hiks.. katakan kenapa? Akh.." ucap Baekhyun setengah berteriak dan kembali merasa sakit di bagian vaginanya.

"apa kau selama ini tidak menyadari perasaan ku?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"saranghe~" ucap Chanyeol mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan dari Chanyeol,

"Chanyeol bodoh...hiks.." Baekhyun memukul dada bidang Chanyeol pelan.

"nado Saranghe~" ucap Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum manis dengan air mata yang masih meluncur ke pelipisnya.

"Baek...kau juga mencintaiku?"

"nde~ sangat, aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya karena aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan kita" ucap Baekhyun.

Chu~

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut, hanya ada perasaan tulus yang tersalur dalam ciumannya.

Baekhyun kembali menitikan airmatanya dia merasa bahagia saat ini, Baekhyun tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya. Baekhyun membalas melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol dengan begitu polos, dia tidak berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini.

"eunghhh~" desah Baekhyun keluar saat Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya pelan.

"Baek kita lanjutkan ne?'' ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum manis menanggapi.

.

.

Baekhyun meremas sprei melampiasakan sensasi asing yang baru di rasakannya, rasa perih di tubuhnya kini berangsur-angsur menjadi kenikmatan dan rasa yang begitu menyenangkan. Tubuhnya terus menggelinjang saat tangan Chanyeol mulai meremas payudaranya.

"shh..ahh.." lenguhan lolos keluar dari mulut Baekhyun saat Chanyeol kembali mencium dan menghisap leher putihnya, beberapa bercak merah keunguan sudah tampak disana.

"ahh...nghhh..ahh..Yeoliehh.." tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak menerima hujaman penis Chanyeol.

"ugh, kau sempith chagi..'' ucap Chanyeol kini menurukan wajahya menuju gundukan kenyal milik Baekhyun.

"Yeoliehhh disanahhh, yessss" gotcha Chanyeol menemukan G-spot Baekhyun.

"Baek kau sungguh nikmatsss" ucap Chanyeol, sambil terus memaju mundurkan badannya.

"ahh~ Chanyeolhhhhhhhh...ahh..." desah Baekhyun kini mulai mengelus punggung Chanyeol dan merambah naik ke kepala Chanyeol dia menelusupkan jemari lentiknya kedalam surai tebal Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh...ahhh Yeoliehhh a...akuhhhh ouwhhhh..." desah Baekhyun, pelukannya melemah dan dia terkulai lemas di bawah Chanyeol dengan badan bergemetar akibat orgasme.

Cairan putih kental itu keluar membasahi sprei putih di bawahnya, Chanyeol masih menggerakan penis nya teratur dia menciumi setiap inchi wajah Baekhyun. Dia semakin memepercepat gerakannya saat merasakan penisnya yang mulai berkedut kecang, sungguh terasa nikmat saat dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun menjepitnya ketat dan terasa hangat.

"ahh... Yeoliehhhh pelanhhhhh..pelanhhhhh ahhhh.." racau Baekhyun, bukannya memperlambat tumbukannya, Chanyeol semakin menggila mendengar desahan Baekhyun.

"ahhh...ahh...ahhh...ahh..." desah Baekhyun di sela hentakan-hentakan Chanyeol.

"ahhh Chanyeolhhh...nghhh di sanahhh..." tubuh Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak saat titik termanisnya di sentuh oleh milik Chanyeol.

Tangan kekar Chanyeol mengarahkan paha dan kaki Baekhyun untuk melingkari pinggulnya, Baekhyun hanya pasrah dia kembali mendesah merasakan sensasi nikmat luar biasa ketika merasakan penyatuannya yang terasa begitu dalam.

"ahh...ahh..Chanyeolhhhh ahh..." Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat.

Ranjang berdecit dan terus bergoyang karena aktivitas erotis mereka, tubuh keduanya di banjiri peluh di pagi hari yang sangat dingin.

"saranghae Baekkkkkk" teriak Chanyeol saat klimaksnya yang pertama.

"Baekhyun ugh..'' tubuh Chanyeol mendarat di tubuh ramping Baekhyun saat merasakan klimaks pertamanya.

"berat..." keluh Baekhyun.

"kau begitu nikmat" ucapnya tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun, keduanya kembali bergerak seirama dalam penyatuan yang lebih dalam.

"ahh~ Cha..chanyeolhhh bagaimanahh denganhh Luhanhh ahh.." Baekhyun menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan mentapnya sayu.

Chanyeol membuka suaranya masih dengan pinggulnya yang naik dan turun teratur.

"aku hanya mencintai mu Baek~" ucap Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya di dahi Baekhyun.

Rasa ragu menghilang dari Baekhyun, dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol, keduanya kembali memagut bibir menikmati ciuman yang begitu panas dan basah.

"eughhhh" lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar tertahan.

"Ahhh...ahhh..ahhh...ahh" desah Baekhyun semakin kencang saat Chanyeol mulai meng in out kan kejantannya dengan begitu kencang menumbuk pusat diri Baekhyun.

.

.

.

dua kali klimaks dan melakukannya dengan penuh cinta. Chanyeol terus mengerjai tubuh sahabatnya, tidak, lebih tepatnya yeojachingunya.

"ahhh pelanhhh-pelahhh ahhh"

"klimaks bersama cahgi" pinta Chanyeol terus menggerakan pinggulnya dan mulutnya menghisap puting tegang Baekhyun.

"akuhh dekathhh yeolhhh...ahh..ahhh.." nafas Baekyun dan Chanyeol memburu akibat aktivitas panas mereka, Chanyeol semakin brutal menghujam titik manis Baekhyun namun tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di daun pintu kamarnya.

''ahh..Chanyeolhhh bagaimanahh inihh? Ahh.." Baekhyun tidak bisa mengentikan desahannya akibat Chanyeol yang terus menggerakan pingulnya.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan di daun pintu kamar Chanyeol terdengar semakin membabi buta.

"YEOLIE~ INI AKU LUHAN, BUKALAH PINTUNYA" teriak Luhan di luar kamar

"Ahh/ugh.." Desah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melebur dalam klimaks bersamaan.

Sperma memenuhi lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun sampai tak tertampung akibat cairannya yang keluar dengan deras.

.

.

Keduanya masih dalam posisi menyatu, nafas keduanya terengah-engah akibat orgasme mereka.

Tangan Chanyeol membungkam mulut Baekhyun agar desahan Baekhyun tidak terdengar. Dia kembali mengerjai tubuh sexy di bawahnya. Mereka melakukannya dengan jantung yang berpacu tidak normal karena sensai yang terasa semakin nikmat akibat ardenalin yang tertantang.

Keduanya kembali bergerak seirama menyalurkan hasrat birahi yang membuncah dengan penuh gairah menciptakan desahan tertahan dari Baekhyun dan erangan Chanyeol. Hanya suara gesekan kulit yang beradu dengan begitu jelas serta decitan ranjang yang mendominasi ruangan beraroma maskulin itu saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun Bercinta.

Ketukan di daun pintu itu melemah dan terdengar Stiletto yang yang mulai melangkah menjauh. Chanyeol mendesah lega dia melepaskan tangannya dan mencium mata terpejam Baekhyun.

"selama ini aku hanya mencintai mu Baek~'' ujar Chanyeol tulus.

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan aktivitas panas di pagi hari mereka dengan penuh cinta dan gairah, keduanya tidak menghiraukan orang-orang di luar sekitar mereka. Keduanya hanya perlu menuntaskan rasa rindu dan menyatu dalam gelenyar nikmat yang sangat memuaskan.

"ahh...ahhh lebihhhh..kencanghhh...'' desah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mempercepat tusukannya.

.

.

.

.

~END~

selamat ulang tahun Baekhyun oppa, semoga makin cantik kkk makin ganteng dan dewasa.

maaf panficnya jelek!

sampai ketemu di karya fanfic chanbaek selanjutnya.

*deepbow

pay-pay ^^


End file.
